clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sensei
El''' Sensei''' (También conocido como ?????? antes de que el Dojo fuera desenterrado) es un pingüino sabio y misterioso que llegó a la isla de Club Penguin en Noviembre del 2008, cuando un pedazo del techo del Dojo quedó destruido por un relámpago y los pingüinos podíamos subir a la parte de arriba del Dojo. Ahí se podía encontrar al Sensei quitando la nieve que cubría la parte de afuera del Dojo, pero se le conocía como ??????, y cuando terminó, empezó el Card-Jitsu. Algo muy extraño del Sensei es que su color es el gris, un color que todavía no estuvo disponible en Club Penguin, sin embargo, existen rumores de que era negro y con el tiempo se volvió Gris (esto se confirmó que era falso en el cómic "¡Amigo helado!"). Su segunda aparición fue en Julio de 2009. Desde entonces, se conectaba en eventos como la Construcción del Card-Jitsu Fuego y el Card-Jitsu Agua, fiesta de Luz, cámara, Hollywood y la Celebración de la Nieve con el nuevo juego de Card-Jitsu Nieve. Curiosidades *Es el único pingüino Gris, ya que su color no está disponible porque según él, lo tiene porque es muy viejo. **A pesar de esta aclaración, en el cómic ¡Amigo helado! se muestra de color gris en su juventud por lo que no se sabe exactamente porque es gris. *Ha aparecido 6 veces en Club Penguin. Todas las veces vestido de diferente forma, excepto en la fiesta Luz, cámara, Hollywood. Su última vez fue en la Celebración de la Nieve. *Antes del Card-Jitsu Nieve y de su nuevo diseño, su bastón era uno normal, no el Colmillo de Tusk, pero debido a su parecido con un colmillo gastado, en su nuevo diseño 'sí lo es. *Generalmente aparecía cada vez que un suceso ninja pasa como la Aparición del Dojo, el Dojo de Fuego, el Dojo de Agua y la Montaña de Nieve. **Sus únicas apariciones en Club Penguin que no fueron un suceso ninja fue en el año nuevo chino, la fiesta Luz, cámara, Hollywood y el Día del Haiku. **Curiosamente 2 de estas fiestas tienen costumbres Asíaticas, el Día del Haaiku y el Año Nuevo Chino. *En su primera aparición, en el 2008, su nombre era ??????. *Mencionó que cuando muchos pingüinos completen el amuleto, un gran poder se despertará. **Esto podría hacer referencia al Card-Jitsu Sombra. *Él construyó el Dojo, al igual que Rockhopper el Migrator. *La Tía Arctic, Rockhopper y él son mejores amigos. *Como se vé en la Edición del diario número 375 a él le gustaría tener una barba como Rockhopper. *Le encanta el sushi y el té verde. *No tiene Puffles, pero esta fascinado con ellos y dice que tenemos mucho que aprender de ellos. *De acuerdo con el anuario de Club Penguin 2011-2012 lo mas probable es que gane el Premio del Sensei del año. *Puede caminar en las paredes. *Si vas con el al Dojo Fuego con el Sombrero Beta el dirá que tiene uno. *El entrenó a Amy, actualmente conocida como Gamma Gal. *Entrenó a Tia Arctic en noviembre del 2011. *Su saludo suele ser "Saludos, saltamontes". *En Star Wars: La Invasión imita a Obi-Wan Kenobi. *En Noticias de Club Penguin edición #405 dice que fue maestro de Darth Herbert por lo que nos lleva que Herbert el Oso Polar sea uno de sus antiguos estudiantes, aunque eso es imposible, porque Herbert el Oso Polar no tiene nada que ver con el Card-Jitsu, pero se puede considerar al Sensei como maestro Jedi. *Suele llamarte "pequeño saltamontes". *Junto a Gary, Cadence y Tia Arctic fue uno de los Pingüinos famoso qué estuvo en el Aniversario de Club Penguin en Portugués. *Él tenía las 3 gemas sin que hubieran salido aún. *Él tiene un cierto temor al elemento de la nieve, ya que por haber perdido el control del elemento en su pelea contra Tusk, hizo que éste se convirtiera en un ser lleno de sed de venganza e ira. **Tal vez por esta razón no aparece en Card-Jitsu Nieve. *Se creyó durante un tiempo que él y Rockhopper eran hermanos por su parecido físico. *En la revista oficial de Club Penguin Argentina habló que "está preparando un nuevo evento para Club Penguin y que permanecerá entre las SOMBRAS". **Esta podría ser una referencia al Card-Jitsu Sombra y sería la cuarta vez que hace una referencia a dicho Card-Jitsu. *En la revista de Club Penguin de México en una entrevista, él raramente negó el Card-Jitsu Nieve. *En la revista de Club Penguin tiene una sección llamada "Las sabias palabras de Sensei". * En una edición del periódico el Sensei dijo que el tenia un Hermano, que hay un clan de pingüinas ninjas, de que cuando viajaron a la prehistoria le enseñaron el card-jitsu a los pingüinícolas, que algunos pingüinos hallaron la forma de practicar estilos viejos como el de las sombras, haciendo referencia a Card-Jitsu Sombra. Sin embargo, dijo que solo uno de esos hechos era verdad. * Hasta hoy en día, no se ha conectado desde abril por el Día del Haiku. *Solo tiene dos Fondos. * Es el personaje con menos fondos. * El tenía ese gorro desde la niñez, como se vio en los vídeos del Card-Jitsu Nieve. * Ha aparecido en numerosas historietas en la Revista de Club Penguin. * El Sensei dijo que algún día habría Card-Jitsu Sombra. * En la fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2015, se revela que su mayor temor son las afeitadoras. De hecho, no le gusta que le afeiten su barba. *Fue uno de los pingüinos famosos más difíciles de encontrar en Club Penguin, junto con Tía Arctic, Rookie y Herbert, el Oso Polar. * Es el pingüino favorito de Polo Field. Galería Sensei-Ingamee2013.PNG Maybe Ninja.gif Sensei 492.PNG Water Sensei12342536457.PNG Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG Sensei como robot.jpg|'Sensei como robot Diseño Archivo:Senseioriginal.png| Archivo:Sensei_de_fuego.png| Archivo:Sensei_de_agua.png| Cartas de Juego SGASGAF.png Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG Fire sensei card.png WaterNinjaSensei.PNG image 3.jpg Fondos sensei-fondo.png Nuevo-fondo-del-Sensei-fiesta-del-Card-Jitsu-2013.png En el Juego Cjsspot2.png Cjsspot.png 440px-MeetingSenseibattle.png 640px-Sensei.png Fgfgf.PNG Sentrain.PNG Otros Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei con un huevo Sensei with cards.png|Sensei con unas cartas SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei con el Traje de Fuego CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei con pose de ninja Sun sensei Woah.PNG|Sensei mirando algo Sensei con Aletas Detrás.png|Sensei con sus aletas en la espalda Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei jugando Card-Jitsu Sensei4.png|Sensei con pose de batalla Watersenseicutout.png|Sensei con el Traje de Agua Sensei Mostrando su Amuleto.PNG|Sensei mostrando su Amuleto Ninja SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sonámbulo Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei en "Nunca Despiertes a un Sensei Sonámbulo." Sensei with stick.png|Sensei con su bastón Sensei contento.png|Sensei con su nuevo aspecto ASensei.png|Sensei con el colmillo de Tusk Senseiincardjitsusnow.jpg|Arte conceptual del Card-Jitsu Sensei in a Blizzard.png|"Un copo de nieve es tranquilo..." Sensei Staring at Mountain.png|"...pero muchos, son una fuerza poderosa" Sensei and his Ninjas.png|"¿Estás listo..." Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png|"...para una nueva batalla?" Sensei cjsnow.png|Sensei mirando algo con un poco de nieve Sensei Snow.png|Sensei con su Traje de Nieve BLIM0UHCEAA3ZZ2.png|Sensei con su Traje de Nieve al ganar la gema Snow Sensei Official.png|Al hacer un combo con el Sensei Sensei con Traje de Combate.png|Sensei por lanzar un poder 770720520.png|Sensei Bebiendo café BK7SoBjCcAAuhaL.png|Sensei sosteniendo unas cartas 773506301.png|Sensei Utilizando fuego y agua 776301377.png|Sensei en su juventud 2sensei2013.png|Sensei dando una patada ninja Sensei2013.png|Sensei enojado SenseiCPTimes.png|Sensei en el periódico SenseiBot.png|Como robot 791498542.png|Sensei como Obi Wan Kenobi Obi Wan Sensei 321.png|Sensei como Obi Wan Kenobi/Obi Wan Sensei Sensei con capa.JPG|Sensei en el comic: "El Camino del Dragon" Archivo:Carta_del_sensei.png|Sensei excavando SenseiSig - LG-1392412069 (1).jpg Celebridades.PNG Error de ganada del Sensei con solo 2 cartas.jpg|Error de victoria del Sensei con solo 2 cartas sensei.png Famosos 10mo aniversario.png|Junto a los famosos que aparecieron en el 10mo Aniversario. ICP Túnel 0.jpg|Boceto en Card-Jitsu Nieve CP Túnel 14.jpg|Boceto en Card-Jitsu Agua Categoría:Personaje Famoso Categoría:Sensei Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Star Wars Categoría:Personaje Conocible Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Card-Jitsu Categoría:Tusk Categoría:Card-jitsu nieve Categoría:Card-jitsu agua Categoría:Card-jitsu fuego Categoría:Personajes Bot 2999 Categoría:10mo Aniversario Categoría:2008